Photocatalysts are known to have a decomposing function including deodorizing, antibacterial and soil-resisting actions, as well as a hydrophilic function. It is desirable to have the previously mentioned functionality on many household and environmental surfaces, including, but not limited to external walls of buildings, thermoplastic structures, swimming pools and roof tops where algae, fungus, bacteria, mold, and mildew have a tendency to collect.
There are many surfaces to which photocatalysts could be applied and much research is focused on developing application techniques with appropriate adhesion, bonding and durability on the finished product. U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,465 to Miyasaka describes an easy blasting treatment. Other prior art methods include oxidation of the surface to be treated, a sol-gel method, and immobilizing the photocatalyst in a binder that is then applied to the surface as a coating that requires replacement or repeated applications.
The photocatalyst coating methods of the prior art are also unsuitable for coating all surfaces that would benefit from having a photocatalytic surface, thus, there is a need for more coating methods that are inexpensive, long-lasting and not detrimental to a surface such as a thermoplastic or rubber-like material.